The Fallen Hyuga
by nightbyday223
Summary: In the hard times that Hinata had faced from the disgrace she had caused she didn't know that her twin Haru had been shouldering a much bigger burden from the father they had shared and the sister they loved. Haru Hyuga is the Jinchuriki of the thirteen tailed beast. there is some naru/hina later sasu/oc and gar/oc please review critiques welcome. first story and suck at summaries.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto shipuden do not belong to me Haru however does. If I owned Naruto Hinata and Naruto would be a couple already. **

_**~prologue~**_

A dark night snow had freshly fallen it was minutes away for Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuga to have their first born. The two of them had promised each other to keep the gender of their baby a secret. Hiashi was waiting impatiently outside the Hyuga medical wing were the future heir to their clan would be born. A scream can be heard in the dead of the night soon chorused by a little cry. Hiashi became ecstatic on the inside and even broke the facade of an uncaring man of stone.

Soon another little whimpers sounded unable to contain his happiness he barged into the room to meet his child. The two infants were bundled into a blue and pink blanket and hat. "Here is the older child Hiashi-sama." a Hyuga nurse said as she handed him the infant in the pink blanket and cap. The small Hyuga girl looked to her father with shining white eyes but her eyes had a slight lavender hue in them. "Hello my little Hinata." Hiashi said with a voice filled with love and happiness. His heir has been born and he not only had one child but two. He looked to his wife who was holding the quiet child. "Do you have a name for her Hitomi?" he asked with curiosity. "Yes I do her name is Haru I have yet to hear a noise from her though I guess we have two quiet children.

***a few years later***

After a few years the twins had grown quite close to each other always playing together and laughing and whenever Haru who was very sickly would fall ill Hinata would not leave her side. Many of the clan members would have problems telling the difference between the two. Until their birthday came around then Hiashi had given Haru light purple ribbons for her hair and Hinata a soft lavender sash for her kimonos. "Thank you father" the two small children chimed as they put their presents to use right away. A few months later the two had become older siblings of a little girl named Hanabi. Hanabi had grown much on the two sisters but more so on Haru.

***six months later***

Six months had gone peacefully by after Hanabi had been born. The compound was thrown into udder chaos the two twins ran as fast as their small legs could carry them. Haru's chest had started to hurt as she ran. She began to cough as she slowed "come on imoto h-hurry please." Hinata urged Haru onwards pleadingly. "s-sorry b-but what about H-Hanabi?" she says while breathing hard. Haru began to push her aching legs to their limit in order to get to their younger sister. Once the two had gotten to the hall way a raging battle had been taking place. Many of the Hyuga branch members were fighting against what looked to be snakes. The twins did not take caution as they were too busy trying to get to their little sister. The two dashed to Hanabi's room and were met with a sight. A tall man stood in Hanabi's room his long black hair was slightly moving in the breeze from an open window he looked a bit snakelike. The man was holding their small sister as she slept. "w-who are you w-why do you have h-Hanabi-chan?!" Haru said shaking in the spot she stood. "What a strong baby...And you both seem simple enough to tame as well." The two girls stood paralyzed as the man put Hanabi down so he could begin making hand signs at a lightning speed and after he finished the twins fell were they had stood.

When the two small girls finally came to the man was gone and Hanabi was in Haru and Hinata's arms but still an entire wall was missing and a rust colored liquid spread over the walls and floor there was obviously a struggle that had happened and gone far beyond control. Haru picked up the crying infant and hushed her to silence the children wandered through the destroyed compound. The children were met with the sight of their father crying over a picture of Hitomi. "F-Father where is m-mother?" Hinata had asked. "Gone." That was all he needed to say for the children to understand that is when their family life had begun to deteriorate.


	2. Chapter1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto shipuden do not belong to me Haru however does. If I owned Naruto Hinata and Naruto would be a couple already. **

***Chapter 1***

_"F-Father why a-are they burying mommy?" Haru asked while tugging lightly on her father's black robes. "T-They can't burry our mommy she is just sleeping isn't she?" Haru said desperately trying to understand. _It had been a few weeks since the funeral Haru had become like a new mother to Hanabi she refused to let anyone but her mother or her and Hinata to care for the small child. "Don't worry Hana-chan I pwomise never to let you go." Haru had said with tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. The young child had no idea that her father had heard her through his thin walls. The man hadn't left his room since the day of his wife's death. He had spent his time drinking it numbed the pain for a while but never truly filled his void in his heart.

That day would be the first time he had left the small room the smell of alcohol wafting from the room. "Haru put Hanabi in her room we are going to train." He said with an icy glare. The small girl complied with his order and followed him closely they were going to a training ground one she had never been too. "F-Father where are we going?" She asked nervously. Hiashi simply continued walking he didn't even look back to her.

The two Hyugas found a nice training ground with a small waterfall and nice forested area. "Haru stop looking at the scenery and get into your fighting stance." Hiashi said as he also gets into his fighting position. "B-But father I don't want to f-fight you." Haru said with terror in her voice. That did not stop him from attacking her hit after hit made contact with the small child's body. Blood began to trickle from a hit to her head the small child's vision began to blur as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When Haru had finally awoken it was clear it was late at night because it was dark. The trees were still blurry everything seemed to be in a daze. Picking herself up the pain shot through her as she tried to hold in her screams of pain and her tears. "f-father?" Haru said trying to hide her fear her sight wasn't completely back to normal yet she simply continued on her way.

Once her vision had finally returned to her she realized she had no idea where she was let alone how to get home. The trees created a horrible and frightening surrounding to the frightened child tears started to fall from Haru's eyes as she screamed for her mother or anyone to save her from this nightmare. "P-Please someone, anyone? Help me I want things to go back to the way they were. "She said with a heavy heart as she curled into a ball to keep warmer in the cool fall air. Flashes of her sisters went through her mind and the doubts of who would care for them. Would their father harm them like he had done her? Would he hurt them worse? "NO I-I can't let him do that the them…but I can't let them know that he is like this also…its decided I will protect them until our father is back." Haru said as she stood back up with a slight limp she continued in the direction she thought was correct.

A slight cry was heard in the middle of the dark forest "damn humans…they all will pay." A beautiful woman said holding in the grunts of pain as she pulled senbon needles and kunai out of her body her long white hair splattered with a red liquid and atop her head stood proud two wolf ears? Haru was in such a state of shock she wasn't careful were she stepped snapping a stick the ears on the woman's head twitched. Baring her sharp teeth she turned but her face softened slowly "you human pup what has happened to you. "She said with a comforting smile she reminded Haru of her mother with the bright eyes and long hair along with soft skin. Haru simply walked over to her "i-its noting miss" she said with her eyes down cast. "Now didn't your mother ever teach you to never lie?" she scolded her.

"Now young pup tell me your name. Then what happened to you" she said while picking the small child up. Haru deeming the woman trust worthy began to tell her everything that had happened to her. "You poor pup you must care for an infant as well correct? I shall grant my power to you I will make you strong so long as I live within you I will guide you and teach you to be strong. I cannot stay in this world for now I must heal." She said sitting Haru on the ground. "My name is Okami I am the thirteen tailed beast I will be with you till the day you part from this world. You must never let anyone know I am inside you understand. Now lay down pup this will hurt but it will help you." The child obediently lies down and let Okami seal herself into the small child. The pain was unbearable but the thought of protecting her dear sisters allowed her to bear the pain.

Haru blacked out once more but Okami had taken over and took her to her home but there was one thought in Haru's mind as she had a dreamless sleep. Haven't I gone through enough for one day?!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto shipuden do not belong to me Haru however does. If I owned Naruto Hinata and Naruto would be a couple already. **

***chapter 2***

It has been a year since Haru had met Okami. Okami has made many changes in Haru teaching her true strength, how to defend herself, and how to withstand the most intense pains. Every morning she had learned more and more to hide that she had Okami within her she flattened the two ears on her head down in a way it looked like wisps she put cover up on her bruises and cuts that were on her face and arms. She wore long sleeve navy blue shirts with a fish net guarder underneath then she wore long black Capri's. "A year already huh?" she says as she remembers the first morning she had woken to have her new life. She remembered how her senses were heightened and she had screamed quite a bit at the fact she had wolf ears, a tail and paws instead of feet as well as white fur that went down from her knees to her paws. As she grew her fur turned darker in her tail so it was a grayish color now instead of the snowy white.

She lightly laughs at the memory and looks at herself in her mirror her midnight blue hair had no strands out of place her lavender ribbons in place. "_Now pup don't get over confident and hide that wrenched cage bird seal on your chest." _The smile disappearing she simply does what she is told "alright Okami I am going to my first day at the ninja academy please don't scold me while I'm there." Haru had grown out of her stutter in that year but still faked it to disgrace the family and take the brunt of the blow that came from her father. Suddenly she heard Hanabi cry from down the hall she simply finished her preparations and went to Hanabi's room to comfort her "There there Hana-chan I am here my darling" she said while lifting up the toddler. Haru slowly sent chakra into the infant it created a soothing sensation for Hanabi. Haru took Hanabi to the kitchen to have her food. The smell of cinnamon swirled through the air Haru rushed Hanabi down the stairs for their breakfasts. She got out one of the only foods Hanabi would eat some bananas and milk while Haru had a delicious cinnamon roll; Hinata came far before Haru and Hanabi.

Their father came down as well Haru had to think fast to get Hanabi and Hinata out of there "U-Um H-Hinata can you change Hanabi's diaper for me I have to finish eating. She said little above a whisper. "O-Okay Haru." Hinata said as she stood up and took Hanabi out of the room. As though on cue a hard cold fist made contact with her cheek. "You worthless brat Hinata is the heiress right now you must not ask her to do anything for her." He said as he kicked me while I was down. Haru went into a sort of doll state a way she blocked out the pain and the words this mental state made pain and strife seem farther than it was.

Blow after blow she took from her abusive father all she could do was close her eyes and go somewhere else entirely. She walked through the large room that did not seem to have a ceiling to find comfort in Okami's words. Okami while trapped in Haru remained in her true form that of a wolf with thirteen snowy tails flowing to and fro. Haru went to her and snuggled into the soft fur prickling against her pale skin. "Okami please tell me the story before I wake?" Haru asked in a hushed voice "of course pup I will show you the story." Okami said wrapping Haru in her tails to make a soft sort of nest and blanket. Shadows danced on the walls to show her a story. She saw Okami's shadow she had protected the villages in her territory her brothers and sisters are the other tailed beasts, but she was the only one powerful enough to make herself human.

She had soon fallen for a man that lived in her corner of the world he was a kind man but he was too kind. He had given all of his things to others to help them in hard times. Okami had found him on the outskirts of town Okami healed him and helped him and soon he had fallen for her as well. The two had married and had a small child he was frail but happy with his mother and father. This is usually when Okami would stop but not today she continued the story. The fellow villagers that lived near the small family began to get fearful after hearing stories of the other tailed beasts the fear turned to hate. The villagers knew that Okami and her family lived close by and they knew that if they are to survive they would get rid of the tailed beast. Okami tried to reason with them but to no avail in the mess her beloved husband and child were murdered by the ones they called "friends".

Okami could not handle the shock and the actions of the scared villagers she simply acted upon her instincts and attacked. She tore the villagers to pieces. The shadows dwindled one by one and as the human shadows diminished the only shadows she did not touch were the shadows of children. Okami tried to take care of the children and create a new world through the ashes but all the children grew and grew until they became too old to work and eventually faded. This made Okami alone at all times. When this all happened so many times she became bitter and harsh because everything dies and leaves you on your own. After all this pain she could not harm the children they all reminded her of her lost child. The shadows faded as tears fell from Okami's ice blue eyes she brought her head down to the height of Haru. "Don't become bitter and harden your heart from every one love and live happily with a mate and don't let them go." Okami said as Haru began to fall asleep but awaken on the dining room floor.

Haru picked up her broken body and cleaned herself up "I promise to not harden my heart from everyone Okami I will only harden it from my father" she said talking to herself. She stood up wincing in her pain but hiding it quickly from everyone and went to the academy with Ko and Hinata. The two girls would often stay by themselves watching the others play. The two always seemed to fade into the background…invisible… of course Hinata knew a boy that she wanted to be friends with him Haru knew of him from Okami. There were only a few people the girls would play with when they could Haruna Namikaze a cute girl with long red hair and ocean blue eyes ran with Sasuke Uchiha a cute boy with ebony hair they were their best friend they would all play together when they could. Nowadays however that seemed to be a rare luxury. After their long day at school Haru and Hinata decided to play with their cousin Neji and Hanabi they all decided to play a game of hide and seek which always ended quickly now that Hinata and Haru were being trained by their father.

They tried hard but never were good enough by his standards. Haru however was very strong because of all those late night lessons with Okami. She always let anyone who fought her beat her easily she would prefer not to fight and not harm another person unless she is forced to. Until she can beat her father and snap him out of this fantasy land he is in she will continue to take all the pain and needed all the strength to go through with it. Today was no exception. After the long training Haru retired to her room for the rest of the evening.

Sighing she undid a genjutsu she had placed around her so she would appear more human to other humans. "okami…tonight we are training again right?" I say rather tired as I take off my jacket and bandage up the cuts I got while training. Okami simply replied with a no and stopped talking, haru flopped on the bed and snuggled into her blankets Hanabi soon waddled into my room and got in bed with mewe cuddled like normal and fell asleep.

**You will find this character in my friends fiction "The Fourth's Legacy" by AllyCAT19**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto shipuden do not belong to me Haru however does. If I owned Naruto Hinata and Naruto would be a couple already. **

***chapter 3***

A few years went by it was her and Hinata's graduation day from the academy "_you have come far my pup I am proud."_ Okami said in Haru's head with pride in her voice Okami had basically become Haru's guardian angel over the years and kept Haru's morals burning brightly. "thank you Okami-sama if it weren't for you I wouldn't have made it this far" Haru said climbing out of bed her claws clicking against the hardwood floor Haru sighed in discontent and placed the gen-jutsu around her to hide her true appearance. Haru breathed a sigh of her depression as she walked silently over to the full body mirror and looked at her reflection she had a rather petite frame a bit on the skinny side from all the exercises she endured from Okami's harsh training schedule. She put on her log sleeved cloths and tied her jacket to her waist he once bright eyes seemed dull and doll like nowadays. "so today I meet my sensei…I wonder who he or she is. Today I also am assigned my team… I hope they don't dislike me." Haru said not talking to anyone in particular "_you will do fine pup just remember what I taught you of the humans."_ Okami said to Haru in a comforting matter "I know don't trust anything until you know them, and don't let them into your heart immediately because of their cruelty. I understand Okami we are going to school now Hanabi is training with father early today." Haru said walking out the door today she didn't feel like walking with anyone so she went ahead of Hinata and Ko.

The village was abuzz with excited parents and kids running to the academy Haru began to drift away into her mind as she walked only half conscious as she walked through the streets of Konoha. Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into a person he was a tall man with white hair but the most interesting thing Haru thought was that he had a mask and his headband covered one of his eyes. She is quickly drawn from her thoughts when he spoke "you got to be careful when you daydream it could turn into a nightmare" snapped out of her thoughts she moved away from him and bowed deeply "g-gomenasai" she said nervously. "now now don't worry about it miss Hyuga just head on to the academy or you will be late" he said walking away as Haru looked up half expecting a slap or a hit of some kind but after he had left she ran straight to the school and took her respective seat in between Hinata and a window. Her mind still focused on what that man said. "Careful when you day dream it could turn into a nightmare" she thought life is the nightmare she said looking towards the window until Iruka sensei stepped in the room was tense. What happened? She thought looking at the angry fan girls and followed their line of sight to the blonde ninja sulking in the front row next to the man with all the fan girls himself the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

How long has it been since I actually talked to him? Probably a few years or so I haven't actually talked to someone other than Okami and my family for a long time. Hinata seemed to swoon over the blonde ninja I suppose he was someone good he was nice enough. But I can't make a true opinion all I know is from observations and from Okami her brother the Kyubi was sealed into him but his seal was done correct he was lucky he wasn't deformed. Her attention was caught by Iruka when he started calling out the teams "team seven will be Naruto Uzamaki, Haru Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha" Hinata seemed rather upset not being with her crush.

After her squad was announced she zoned out and didn't listen to the commotion that transpired now it was lunch and I just walked with Hinata to our special place it was deep in the forest that surrounded our school we had found a tree that had a canopy and a bed like structure we would eat there and talk to each other we were very careful no one found our place. "h-hey Hinata. What..wh-what is it you fight for?" I asked in a timid nature. She was quiet for a moment as she thought on the question "I-I guess I fight f-for my right t-to lead our clan…I-I want to stop this branch and m-main family business." I smiled she had it all figured out for herself what changes to make to the clan and knew what to strive for "l-let's work together on it then Hinata" I said taking a bite of my food and carving our names into the tree awakening a memory in me we were small and had gotten lost our second day at the academy that's when we found our place in this world we would come here every day since.

The bell at the academy began to toll warning us to go inside we ran to the doors and took our seats in the class room and waited for our senseis to arrive. Sasuke, Naruto, and I were the last ones left waiting for our sensei Naruto was becoming impatient and began to put an eraser onto the top of the door. I sighed and watched the door open and the man from before my eyes instantly looking at him top to bottom he had a lot of chakra and a lot of it were his eye was. The one hidden beneath his headband more questions rose in my head as I looked at him as I tried to decode him. _"That man is strong Haru be wary of him he could be a threat to you make sure you keep your distance from him as far as I know he could be as bad as that scum for a father you have." _Okami had said with much hostility. Haru knew better than to get close to anyone until you have the facts and to trust Okami's judgment of character so she complied with her order. Haruna Namikaze had followed Kakashi in to see everyone. Sasuke was happy to be with his best friend. Those two had always been close ever since I could remember it was never just one of them.

Suppose it was kind of like me and Hinata where one of us went the other followed. "Now from my first impression of you is I hate you. Now follow me we are going to get to know each other." _"yeah wanna know my opinion of you you're a baka and so help me if you read those books that perverted sage writes I will" _quiet Okami I know you don't like him but seriously I can't walk straight with you yelling inside me. I thought to hush her rant and is appears to have worked.

After we had made it to the roof he began to ask us questions. "Alright then let's do introductions… likes dislikes dreams for the future?" I most certainly didn't want to be the first to say so I remained silent. "Alright I will go first my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many hobbies, and my dreams for the future are none of your business. All we learned was his name Okami is right he isn't one to be trusted not yet. Haru thought to herself, Naruto was rambling on about ramen until he went to becoming Hokage. I don't know his bright demeanor was a nice sight he even lifted my hope a bit. It was my turn to speak "m-my name i-is H-Haru Hyuga...I-I like my s-sisters and I hate j-jerks... m-my hobbies i-include flower pressing, tr-training…I-I don't r-really ha-have a dream for the future" I said burying my face into my knees I honestly hated talking to people…they are cruel things they lie and cheat but I can't ;et my true feelings show now can I.

Sasuke's reply was almost as mysterious as our sensei's except he told us that there was a man he wanted to take out of this world…I suppose he isn't bad but still not to be trusted. Things are about to become more interesting in this dull life. Everyone packed up to meet Kakashi the next morning he told us to not eat its clear he had something torturous set up tomorrow morning I guess a light breakfast won't harm me any before the test.

I walked slowly home not excited for what would come. First I would listen to Hanabi's day next id make diner for myself and then get beat and then go to bed. It was a tiring routine but it was something I lived with and had to put up with for now until I can pull our father out of this depression.

**Hey guys thanks for sticking with this story this long. Please read review and do a little critiquing so my writing can become better thanks again. **


End file.
